


Не любовь и не секс

by Rain_Shadow (tenyd)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Incest, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyd/pseuds/Rain_Shadow
Summary: ...между ними только забота и эксперимент.
Relationships: Glen Baskerville | Levi Baskerville/Lacie Baskerville
Kudos: 2





	Не любовь и не секс

У Глена прохладные руки.

Возможно, это потому, что его тело рассыпается, и скоро он перестанет быть Гленом. Он станет просто Леви. Просто Леви, который устал быть главой дома Баскервиль; просто Леви, который так хочет что-то изменить; просто Леви, которого всегда ведет вперед любопытство. Просто Леви — совсем скоро, через несколько месяцев.

У Глена нежные прикосновения.

Возможно, это тоже потому, что его тело рассыпается. В последнее время он стал слаб. В его руках нет силы. Он всё время шутит, что это тело уже ни на что не годится. Хотя со стороны сразу и не скажешь, он рассыпается на куски.

Они делают это быстро.

Не без прелюдий: Глен всегда играет джентльмена. Лейси думает «играет», потому что видит в нём намного больше остальных. Больше, чем способна увидеть вся их семья. Больше, чем способен увидеть Освальд. С самого детства видит в нём всё, что он прячет. А с недавних пор ещё и понимает. Может, на самом деле за это её и хотят отправить в Бездну? Может, она не ребёнок несчастий, а девочка, которая слишком много знала?

Лейси улыбается: эта мысль кажется ей смешной. Глен нежно проводит пальцами линии по её бедру и заглядывает ей в глаза, словно спрашивает: «Ты ещё здесь? Готова?» Лейси кивает: «Продолжай». Глен не ждёт от неё отдачи. Они не занимаются любовью, они не занимаются сексом. Они проводят эксперимент.

Так получилось, что их телам от этого эксперимента может быть приятно.

Глен целует её в ямочку между грудей, поднимается рукой вверх по бедру и начинает водить пальцами, поглаживать, собирая и размазывая смазку. Лейси кладёт руку ему на затылок и путается в его волосах. Ей нравятся его волосы: длинные, светлые, приятные на ощупь. В детстве она думала, что было бы здорово, если бы у неё тоже такие стали, когда вырастет. Теперь она думает, как грустно, что скоро это красивое тело рассыплется в пыль.

Глен вводит в неё свои пальцы. К теплу в животе примешивается странное ощущение. Что-то вроде наполненности, но вряд ли. Скорее... чувство присутствия, чувство соединённости.

Это уже третий их раз. Сразу забеременеть бывает сложно, а у них не будет второго шанса, поэтому они не скупятся на попытки. Первые два раза ей было интересно, как это работает. Как будет реагировать её тело и почему. На третий раз Лейси сначала кажется, что это стало скучным. Но когда дело доходит до проникновения, она понимает, что её тело всё ещё не привыкло. И, возможно, никогда не привыкнет. Она умрёт и не узнает, должно ли так быть.

Но ей не жаль.

Глен часто шутит, что она не человек. Человеку было бы не все равно. Человек никогда не бывает готов умереть.

Лейси в ответ всегда заглядывает Глену в глаза и говорит: «Ты тоже не человек, Глен, у людей не бывает так много жизней. Может, ты кот?» — и Глен смеётся. Глен любит смеяться. В Глене на самом деле очень много человеческого. В Глене очень много от Леви. За всей этой отстранённостью он — живой. Он не такой, как она, Лейси. Если кто-то из них человек, то точно он.

Он шевелит пальцами, давит на стенки изнутри и целует груди. Маленькие, округлые, с тёмными ареолами сосков. От поцелуев Лейси покрывается мурашками. В башне прохладно, у Глена прохладные руки, но губы у него тёплые — и мурашки бегут по телу просто так, от возбуждения. Ощущение странное. Приятное.

Раздаётся хлюпающий звук. Между ног влажно. Глен убирает пальцы и снова смотрит с вопросом.

Лейси перебирает его волосы и кивает всё с той же улыбкой. Глен так нежен, так мягок, так спокоен: он мог бы не соблюдать формальности. Лейси знает, что бывает по-другому. Секс... Соитие может быть жёстким, быстрым, горячим, как раскалённое железо, даже болезненным, вплоть до крови.

Лейси умрёт, никогда не испытав этого, потому что Глен её защищает. А у неё не будет никого, кроме Глена. Кроме Леви, потому что от Глена в нём остаётся всё меньше.

Она опускает взгляд: он быстро ласкает себя, и можно увидеть, как полувозбуждённый член «твердеет».

Лейси кажется забавным, что они оба так спокойны в такой ситуации. Если посмотреть на Глена, ни за что не скажешь, чем он сейчас занимается. Обходителен, умиротворён, почти равнодушен: ни румянца на щеках, ни сбивчивого дыхания. Пока нет.

Она хочет его развеселить и со смешком закидывает одну ногу ему на плечо. Глен нежно целует лодыжку и опускает её обратно на постель. Придвигается чуть-чуть ближе, нависает. Направляет себя рукой и входит. Медленно-медленно, почти тягуче. На его лице ни следа нетерпения, только спокойствие и уверенность.

Лейси пытается дышать ровно и прислушивается к своим ощущениям, как в первый раз.

Говорят, нужно делать это с тем, кого любишь. Говорят, с тем, кого любишь, это хочется делать.

Лейси не любит Глена — не в этом смысле, скорее, как члена семьи — но если ей нужно доверить кому-то своё тело, он — единственный, кому она хочет его доверить. Она знает, что в реальной жизни так хорошо и просто не бывает. В реальной жизни люди насилуют друг друга. Не спрашивают, не ждут, не медлят, даже если любят. А это... соединение... этот эксперимент — исключительный, нечеловеческий.

Лейси немножко нравится быть немножко не человеком. Немножко.

Глен двигается в ней, и Лейси кажется, что в теле меняются, ворочаются какие-то полюса. Возможно, это мир встает вверх тормашками, а может — это просто эхо новых ощущений.

Движение приятно. Глен теряет свою вежливую улыбку и всё-таки покрывается лёгким румянцем от возбуждения. А Лейси всё-таки сбивается и делает слишком громкие, рваные вдохи. Чуть сгибает ноги в коленях и двигается бёдрами навстречу.

Глен немного ускоряется и кладёт голову ей на грудь: упирается всё еще прохладным лбом, носом щекотно проводит между холмов грудей, вдыхает запах тела. Им некуда спешить, но и затягивать всё это тоже смысла нет — всего лишь эксперимент, не секс, не любовь, не ради удовольствия.

Ну, насчёт последнего... Может быть, чуть-чуть.

Глен прикрывает глаза, дёргается и кончает. Лейси крепче сжимает его красивые серебристо-белые волосы.

Между ног влажно, и на простыне пятно. Снова придётся менять бельё.

Лейси думает о таких обыденных вещах, как будто ничего не произошло. Для Лейси — так и есть. С теми же мыслями она иногда пьёт чай во дворе: вот, платье запачкалось травяным соком, наверное, теперь не отстирается, — и слушает, как Глен рассуждает об устройстве мира. Только сегодня дыхание всё никак не хочет приходить в норму. Вот и вся разница.

Глен поднимает голову, убирает руку из своих волос и опускается вниз. Осторожно дышит на возбуждённую плоть: дыхание у него горячее, и хочется вздрогнуть и отстраниться. Или не отстраниться, а прижаться. Лейси в этом пока не разбирается, просто кивает. Глен опять играет джентльмена, хотя часть для эксперимента уже завершена.

Глен... Леви заботится о ней. Всегда, всегда одинаково: когда она сбегает из дома, чтобы заставить Освальда поволноваться, или когда она не кончает, пока они занимаются его экспериментом.

Наверное, со стороны из них получается очень странная семья, но Лейси рада. Она, возможно, не совсем человек, раз её это не беспокоит, но главное — она рада.

Глен слизывает смазку горячим-горячим языком, раздвигает им малые губы, теребя края. Движения сильные. Почему-то Лейси сначала кажется, что так не бывает, но Глен снова и снова пускает по её телу электричество одним только этим движением. Внизу, между ног, в животе, скручивается клубок, всё туже и туже, и туже, а потом распрямляется, заставляя её прогнуться в спине, оторваться от простыней, словно слегка взлететь.

Глен в последний раз мягко проводит языком, а потом слизывает с уголка рта маленькую капельку собственной спермы.

Лейси тяжело дышит и улыбается. Ей кажется, это забавно.

Глен поднимается, собирает одежду. Целует Лейси в лоб, как в детстве, и уходит, ласково кивнув на пороге.

Он не навязывается. Они почти не говорят об этом. Достаточно взглядов и прикосновений. Достаточно его заботы, и её готовности участвовать. Это не любовь и не секс, просто эксперимент. В жизни так не бывает, но зато бывает у них: у него, рассыпающегося на части; у неё, которая скоро умрёт.

Лейси рада. Она счастлива, что всё так.

Через месяц у неё задерживаются месячные, и Глен снова приходит к ней, только когда хочет поговорить.

По утрам она стоит перед зеркалом совсем голая, задумчиво водит руками по пока ещё плоскому животу и считает дни до того, как провалится в Бездну. Остаётся так много дней. И так мало.

А ещё через два месяца вдруг возвращается Джек. Смотрит влюбленными и жадными глазами, но не смеет подходить слишком близко. Он не видит под одеждой совсем слегка выпуклого живота, как не видит никто.

Лейси смеётся, оценив иронию судьбы.


End file.
